A ma soeur
by 1001.Nuits
Summary: Dix ans déjà. Dix anx qu'il la pleurait. Dix ans que Ginny s'en était allée, et avec elle tant d'autres. One shot.


Disclaimer : Tout à JKR bien entendu…

Rating : K je pense que c'est bien

* * *

**_Dédicace : A ma sœur qui sait toujours me soutenir quand la vie fait mal, qui sait toujours sécher mes larmes._**

* * *

_**A ma Sœur.**_

Ron soupira.

Il scruta le parchemin vierge devant lui avec lassitude.

Ecrire, il savait faire en temps normal, après tout il n'était pas auteur célèbre pour rien, mais aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial où le cœur n'y était pas.

Aujourd'hui cela ferait dix ans…

Sa gorge se noua et les larmes menacèrent de le submerger.

Dix ans…

Dix longues années durant lesquelles il avait écrit sans relâche pour oublier…oublier la douleur.

Oui…Dix ans que la guerre s'était achevée.

Mais à quel prix.

_« Je te promets Ron, je te promets de le tuer, pour toi, et pour tout les autres…pour que vous viviez en paix… »_

Le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps avait été déchu.

Le Survivant avait vaincu.

Il avait honoré sa promesse.

Mais Harry Potter avait également péri.

Ron sentit une larme couler lentement le long de sa joue pour aller se perdre dans son cou.

Harry était mort.

Et il n'était pas le seul.

Combien…combien avait rendu l'âme pour gagner cette maudite guerre ?

Ils étaient si nombreux…

Ron aurait voulu mourir lui aussi…mourir...

Les fantômes du passé ne cessaient de le hanter.

_« -…Mais en retour, Ron, tu dois me promettre une chose…_

_- Tout ce que tu veux, mon vieux…_

_- Veilles sur Ginny et Espérance…Protèges les…Quand je ne serais plus là…_

_- Harry ne dis pas ça…s'il te plaît… »_

Cette promesse…pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à la tenir…

_« …Protège les… »_

Il avait essayé…

Ce jour là, il avait essayé…

_Des nuages noirs obscurcissaient le ciel déjà sombre._

_Poudlard résonnait en cris de souffrance._

_Des combats violents et sanguinaires engageaient les Mangemorts et les combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix…_

_Le Survivant faisait face au Lord Noir…_

_Ron et Hermione à ses côtés._

_Un cri déchirant retentit._

_Ron tourna la tête._

_Neville Londubat venait de s'écrouler sous le joue de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Cette dernière gravissait à présent les marches du château…_

_« Ron…suis la…Ginny et Espérance… » Fit Harry._

_Le roux ne se le fit pas dire deux foix._

_Il courut comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, slalomant entre les corps…_

_Seamus, Parvati, Justin, Neville…_

_Ron arriva à la Tour Griffondor où les bruits d'un combat résonnaient…_

_Il entra._

_Ginny se tenait devant le berceau d'Espérance, sa fille._

_« Tu ne l'auras jamais sale monstre ! » Criait-elle._

_Bellatrix lui faisait face et arguait un sourire suffisant._

_Puis, tout se passa avec lenteur, comme si la scène se déroulait au ralentit…_

_Ron vit Lestrange lever sa baguette et jeter un sort…qui atteint Ginny en pleine poitrine._

_Elle s'écroula doucement…_

_« A la gosse maintenant ! »_

_Ron reprit ses esprits._

_Ce fut les joues pleine de larmes qu'il combattit…_

_Mais, elle était puissante…trop puissante pour quelqu'un qui avait combattu toute la nuit déjà…_

_Alors que tout espoir lui semblait perdu le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota._

_Neville titubait mais une lueur de détermination luisait dans ses yeux. _

_Ses yeux qui se voilèrent en apercevant le corps de Ginny…_

_« Sale Garce ! »_

_Jamais Ron ne l'avait vu ainsi, Neville leva sa baguette et jeta le sort de la mort._

_La lumière verte atteignit Bellatrix Lestrange de plein fouet._

_Le dernier des Londubat sombra une fois sa tâche terminée._

_Ron tomba à genoux près du corps de sa sœur._

_Il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse._

_Ses yeux papillonnèrent._

_Ginny n'avait plus de forces…sa vie s'envolait._

_Elle eut juste le temps de dire « Espérance… veilles sur Espérance. » avant que la lumière au fond de ses yeux ne disparaisse à jamais._

Ron n'avait jamais autant pleuré de toute sa vie, qu'à la mort de sa sœur.

Il se souvenait encore du parfum Jasmin qu'elle portait ce jour là.

Elle portait toujours ce parfum.

Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux avec tristesse.

Neville avait trouvé la force de se venger et de venger Ginny avant de mourir.

Le petit maladroit de Griffondor était mort en héro.

Il avait toujours aimé Ginny, et n'avait jamais aimé une autre qu'elle.

Mais à bien réfléchir, tout le monde aimait Ginny.

La douce, tendre et belle Ginny…

La fille au caractère de feu qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à qui s'opposait à elle.

Elle aussi était morte avec honneur…elle avait défendu sa fille jusqu'au bout.

Ron avait été le plus proche de tous ses frères.

Ils avaient grandi ensemble, rie ensemble…pleuré ensemble.

Et elle avait péri, il n'avait rien fait pour la sauver…

Lui qui l'avait toujours surprotégé…

Lui qui avait fait une crise de nerf en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte de son meilleur ami…

Lui qui avait pleuré en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras la première fois…

Sa petite Ginny qui avait grandi trop vite…

Son unique sœur, son petit ange…

Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Comme il aurait aimé mourir ce jour là.

Comme il aurait aimé périr comme tous les autres.

Mais il était là, dix ans après, il était là devant sa feuille de parchemin vierge, n'arrivant pas à écrire ce que son cœur ne cessait de clamer…

La souffrance d'avoir perdu un être si cher…l'absence…

Ne plus voir ses cheveux roux voleter derrière elle tandis qu'elle riait…ne plus voir ses yeux d'un bleu océan le scruter avec amusement et malice…

Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient morts ce jour là, trop nombreux.

Mais la mort de Ginny avait fait le plus de mal à Ron.

Même la mort de son meilleur ami, sauveur du monde magique n'avait pas été plus grande.

Il ne savait comment l'expliquer, c'était ainsi, tout simplement.

Ron prit sa plume et inscrivit finalement ce qu'on lirait bientôt sur la première page de son livre.

_Un jour de printemps, elle est venue ensoleiller ma vie._

_Elle était là, lorsque j'ai commis mes premières erreurs_

_Elle était là, lorsque j'ai du faire des choix décisifs_

_Elle était là, quand mon cœur a choisi son élue_

_Elle a toujours été là._

_J'ai pleuré et j'ai rie avec elle._

_Mais depuis dix ans mes larmes coulent _

_Pour celle qui s'en est allée._

_Aujourd'hui je dédie ce livre, _

_A celle qui m'a toujours soutenu_

_A celle qui fut mon petit ange_

_A ma sœur._

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit.

Une petite tête rousse entra.

« Dis oncle Ron, pourquoi tu pleurs ? »

De ses yeux verts comme l'émeraude, la petite Espérance le dardait du regard.

Ron sourit.

Comme il aurait voulu mourir ce jour là il y a dix ans…avant d'entendre le cri d'un bébé dans son berceau.

Peut-être avait-il failli en ne sauvant pas sa sœur, mais il serait toujours là pour sa nièce, comme Ginny avait été là pour lui.

La petite Espérance portait bien son prénom.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce petit One Shot vous aura plu…**

**Il trottait dans ma tête depuis pas mal de temps…**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews surtout !**

**Bisous et merci de me lire.**

**Eleonore.**


End file.
